Help!
by Dragon-Wolf6921
Summary: This is a YYH & sailormoon crossover.Okay all the Sailor Scouts but Saturn and Jupiter dissaper. Lita finds her brother who she hasn't seen for 14 years.But what dose this have to do with the yuyuhackusho gang?And how dose Hotaru know Koenma?
1. Dispair and Reunions

"Gone all of them, I couldn't protect them… Mina, Serena, Amy, Raye, Amarah, Michelle. Only Hotoru and me are left. There is nothing left to do but go find my brother!!" A girl around the age of 15 walks in the rain carrying a girl looking to be the age of 12.

"I have no more strength left. I'm sorry Hotoru" and with that the girl collapsed.

A bright light then engaged the two girls.

***************************************************

Koenma's office 

"Sir I have brought the two you asked for." said a girl with blue hair.

"Where are they now" asked a voice from stacks of paper.

"There sleeping on the couch right now Koenma" said the girl with blue hair.

A small little boy who looked like a baby peeked his head above the 5 mile high papers.

"Ah… thank you Boton, will you tell Yusuke and the others to wait 5 more minutes please" said the baby.

"Will do Koenma sir". With that said in a cheery tone and done Boton left the room.

" Where am I?" Lita said with a confused look on her face.

"Good your finally awake" said the toddler walking over to the couch were Lita and Hatoru. 

"Who are you?" she asked the toddler.

"I'm Koenma lord of the spirit world".

"Are me and Hotoru dead"

"No of course not." Koenma sighed and continued "Look I know how hard its been for you and…".

Lita interrupted and said "Hey you don't know how hard its been for me!! I failed I could not protect them!" Lita shouted at Koenma and she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Lita where are we?" Hotoru said with a groan.

"Its good to see you again princess Saturn" Koenma said looking at Hotoru.

Hotoru then sat up on the couch and said "Yeah but its not good to see you again"

" Hotoru you know him?" Lita said with a confused look on her face.

Hotoru smiled "Yup sure do, I come here every time I die" she said in a cheerful tone.

" Aright Lita do you want to see your brother again" Koenma asked her.

" Yes of course I do!!" Lita said happily "Do you know where he is?"

Koenma went over to the intercom on his desk and he pressed the button.

"Yes Koenma sir" Boton said over the intercom.

"Please send them in Boton".

"Will do Koenma".

The big doors to his office opened and four boys came in. One with black and white hair, one with orange hair, one with black slick hair and the other had red hair. 


	2. Problems

Star-Help! Chapter 2

C.D.- We don't own Sailor moon or Yu yu Hakusho.

Star- Now on with the story.

C.D.- Enjoy.

"It's good to see you again Yusuke" Lita said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Urameshi…who's that" Kuwabara said confused.

"She's my sister" Yusuke said smiling "Her names Lita".

"She's your what?!" Kuwabara said in a really confused tone.

"She's my sister you moron" said Yusuke in a annoyed tone.

"Alright. There's no need to get angry over the idiots stupidity" Hiei said with a smirk.

"Hey shut up shorty" Kuwabara snapped.

Lita and Hotaru started to giggle.

"Hey Lita those two fight more than you and Yusuke and there not even related" Hotaru said with a giggle in her voice.

The red head started to laugh and said "That's true Hiei. You and Kuwabara do fight a lot".

All Hiei did to replied was "Hn".

"Hey Kurama that's not true" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ok Kuwabara shut up" Yusuke practically yelled.

"Why" .

"Because it makes you sound stupid".

"Urameshi!!!!!".

"So Lita why did you come here" Kurama asked.

"Well I need Yusuke's help" Lita said smiling.

"You need my help" Yusuke asked.

"Yes" Hotaru said "We need your help".

Kuwabara didn't see her before and jump back.

"Ahhhhhh…Urameshi who's that" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm Hotaru" She said a little mad.

"She's been here the hole time idiot" Hiei told Kuwabara.

"Shorty I told you to shut up" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah we all know how smart you are. I'm surprised you remembered that" Hiei said smirking.

Kuwabara just looked away from Hiei.

"So Lita…what's the problem" Kurama asked.

"We need your help with…".

Star-Well there you go.

C.D.- Hope you liked it.

Star- sorry if there are any Kuwabara fans out there.

C.D.-Read and review and we'll update sooner…I think.

Star- C.D.!!!! what do you mean you think.

C.D.-Well got to go. C ya….

Star- bye


	3. Explinations

* * *

C.D.-"It's been awhile since we updated."  
  
Star-"Duh"  
  
C.D.-"Shuttup"  
  
Star-"Try to make me"  
  
C.D.-"After we do the chapter."  
  
**Disclaimer-Star and C.D. dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailmoon.**

****

* * *

**_Chapter Three Explinations

* * *

_****_Last Time-_**  
  
"So Lita…what's the problem" Kurama asked.  
  
"We need your help with…".

* * *

------------------------------  
  
**_Now  
_**  
"We need your help with finding and rescueing our friends before the enemy uses the power of the crystals to destroy or conquer the entire universe."Lita concluded.  
  
"What 'the crystals'"Kurama asked while everyone else had a suprised look on thier face minus Hiei.  
  
"The crystals are the base of our powers.They are hidden within our starseeds until we call upon them.Serenity all ready has her crystal which is the silver imperium crystal."Hotaru answered.  
  
"So in otherwords someone is trying to take your powers and conquer the universe"Yuske stated.  
  
"Correct"said Hotaru as she looked over at Lita.  
  
-**--Lita's Pov---**  
  
'I could of saved them.I mean Im the scout of protection after all.'  
  
I saw Hotaru give me a worried glance and smiled back at her.  
  
**---End of Lita's Pov---  
**  
"Well if that the case then you girls can stay at Genkai's temple to train and prepare for the battle.Boton will bring you there."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir.You girls ready?"  
  
Hotaru got off the couch and took out her glaive.She looked over at Lita who still was blaiming herself but didn't show it.  
  
"Wow where did that come from??"Kuwabara asked as he looked at the glaive.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a subspace pocket"Kuwabara had a blank face.  
  
"Thought so.I have a glaive cause Im the scout of Death, Rebirth and Destruction.I could destroy the whole world if I want to."  
  
"But you dont, do you Hotaru."  
  
"Of course not Lita.Only if I have to."Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
**---Later On---  
**  
"So Lita what have you been up to?"Yuske asked as everyone was walking up the steps.Hiei was jumping through the trees.  
  
"Just saving the world.What about you?"  
  
"Same thing." 

"Yea but I never knew you were one of the sprit detectives."

"And I never knew you were a sailor scout."

They finally reaced the top of the steps.

---Inside--

Lita and Hotaru saw an old women with faded pink hair."Hello Im Genkai and this is my temple."

Hotaru and Lita bowed in respect.

"Hello Im Lita."

"Hello Im Hotaru."

**----TBC**

****

**Star-"It's not the greatest chapter."**

**C.D.-"Please no flames"**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow-It's been awahile since we last updated.

Kris- Yup

Shadow- So here it is.

Disclaimer- Shadow and Kris do not own YuYuHakusho or Sailor Moon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Genkai looked at them both. "Well at least someone knows when to respect their elders." She stated and motioned for them to follow her.

Genkai led them down a couple of hallways. "These rooms will be your rooms. Tomorrow we start training so be ready." After that she left.

'Hopefully this training will make we stronger so I can save everyone.' Lita's thoughts were interrupted when Hotaru pulled her toward one of the rooms.

"Lita I think you should have this room." Lita looked into the room. The walls were a forest green and the carpet was sandy brown. There was a dresser made of Oak as was the frame of the bed. The comforter was violet-red with pink roses. Beside the bed was an oak stand. To top it off the room smelled like roses.

Lita looked at the room in awe. On the other side of the room was the bathroom which was made of a white marble floor and bathtub.

Hotaru smiled and went into the other room. The room had black walls with a dark purple carpet. Behind the bed was a red and blue dragon. The desk was made of dark stained oak wood as was the bedside stand. Hotaru looked into the bathroom and saw a black marble floor and bathtub. The bed comforter was a dark purple with black dragons.

Hotaru and Lita walked out of their rooms at the same time. Both of them smiled.

"Come on Lita lets go see where everyone else is." With that said both walked down the hallways.

"It's a good thing we learned to memorize the hallways quickly." Lita stated as they both entered the living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a videogame. Kurama was reading a book and Hiei was sitting on the window sill.

Yusuke looked up and saw Lita and beat Kuwabara quickly on the game then stood up. "Hey sis, I thought you would be lost in the maze of hallways."

"We memorized the way we got to the rooms so we just followed it back." Hotaru stated.

A girl with red eyes and sea green hair walked into the living room. She was wearing a light blue kimono. "Hello my name is Yukina." She greeted.

"Hi my name is Hotaru. It's nice to meet you Yukina."

"And my name is Lita."

"It's nice to meet you Taru-chan, Lita-chan." Yukina smiled and bowed.

"Yukina my love!" Kuwabara ran over to Yukina and started saying about how much he loved her and how he would always protect her. When Hiei saw this he growled. Hotaru noticed as did Lita.

"Yukina do you need help making dinner?" Lita asked.

"Thank you Lita-chan." And with that Lita and Hotaru walked into the kitchen.

Hotaru sat down next to Kurama and Kuwabara and Yusuke went back to playing their videogame.

"Kurama what are you reading?"

"I am reading the Tell Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe." Kurama responded to her question.

"oh"

At that moment their was a high pitched scream coming from outside.

* * *

_**Please Review**_


	5. First Attack

Kris- "Next chapter."

Shadow- "We dont own YYH or SM."

**Chapter 5**

**First Attack**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Lita, Genkai and Hotaru ran outside to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes being attacked by a demon. The demon looked almost human except it had golden catlike eyes, a brown tail and a pair of cat ears.

Hotaru and Lita looked at each other and nodded.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

In Lita and Hotaru's place stood Super Sailor Jupiter and Super Sailor Saturn.

The demon stopped attacking the brown haired girl and went after Saturn and Jupiter who jumped out of the way. Yusuke ran over to the brown haired girl.

"Keiko are you alright!" He asked as he helped her out.

"Im fine Yusuke." She replied.

"Alright then go into the temple." She nodded and ran inside the temple to safety. Yusuke looked back over to where the battle was.

Kurama was using his rose whip and Kuwabara used his spirit sword. Jupiter used her Oak Evolution while Saturn used her Silence Glaive Surprise. When the Demon was distracted that was when Hiei attacked. He cut off it's arms. The demon collapsed and spit out blood.

"Soon…the master…will have...all your crystals." It glared at Saturn and Jupiter then Hiei cut off its head.

"Hn…pathetic demon." Hiei sheathed his katana and walked inside the temple.

Kurama returned his whip to a rose and Lita and Hotaru powered down. Hotaru was once again wearing a black skirt with black knee high boots and a dark purple sleeveless shirt. Lita changed into a pair of tan pants and a forest green sleeveless turtleneck.

"They know where we are. What are we going to do Lita?" Hotaru asked.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's go eat." She replied. Hotaru nodded and walked into the temple followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. Genkai had already gone inside and now only Yusuke and Lita were left.

Lita took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Yusuke.

"Everything okay?" Concern was in his eyes.

"No." she said so no one could hear her. She then walked into the temple followed by Yusuke.

* * *

It was now night. Lita and Hotaru met Keiko. Now everyone had gone to sleep. But around midnight Lita woke up from a nightmare.

"I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep." Lita walked outside into the garden. She sat next to the rosebush. A smile tugged at her lips.

The moon was full and shone down on Lita making her look like an angel. She started to relax until she heard footsteps. Her head snapped to her left only to see Kurama.

"Sorry did I startle you." His voice held kindness and Lita tried her best not to blush.

"N..No you didn't." She turned her head so he couldn't see the blush but unbeknownst to her Kurama to was blushing.

'She looks like a goddess when she is in the moonlight like that.' He shook his head of the thought.

'He looks so much better than my last boyfriend.' She thought but quickly shook that thought away when she heard his voice.

"May I join you?"

"Sure." Kurama sat down next to Lita on the marble bench.

There was a commutable silence that was broken by Kurama. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I had a nightmare."

"About your friends?"

Lita nodded. "I was supposed to protect them but I failed."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault Lita."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I wasn't strong enough." The tears fell. Lita put her hands on her face. Kurama looked at her and pulled her towards him allowing her to cry in his chest. Soon she calmed down.

"Tha…Thank you."

"No problem. I think we should try to get to bed. Come on." Kurama led her to the tmple.

* * *

The entire time a pair of silver eyes and navy blue eyes watched them.

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Please Review_**


	6. New Allies

Kris- Hey! We're back!

Shadow- It's Kris's fault we didn't update sooner.

Kris- Sure… blame it on me.

Shadow- I'm not the one who threw out our stories!

Kris- It was a mistake!

Shadow- Whatever let's just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: We do not own YYH or SM.

_**Chapter 6- New Allies**_

"When will be a good time?" the girl with the navy eyes asked the other person.

"When things have settled down." the other girl answered.

In a flash the two girls disappeared.

Lita was the first one up the next morning. She took a walk around the garden again. She couldn't stop blaming herself for not saving her friends. Lita bent down and picked a blue morning glory. She was too deep in thought to hear the footsteps behind her. A scream came from her when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Lita!" Yusuke yelled as he and the others ran out of the temple.

In front of Lita were two girls. One was on the ground laughing. She had waist length black hair with crimson bangs and tips that looked like flames in a high ponytail. Her eyes were navy blue.

The other girl let out a sigh and stood behind the first girl. She had midback brown wavy hair with black tips in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were silver.

"Get away from my sister!" Yusuke yelled and charged at the two strangers.

"Yusuke, no! It's alright!" Lita shouted and stopped her brother from attacking, "They're my friends."

"Then why did you scream?" Kurama asked.

"Cause I scared her." the girl on the ground grinned.

Once Hotaru heard the voice, she moved to the front of the crowd.

"Kris… Tala? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Once we heard about the others we came to help." Tala answered as she helped Kris off of the ground.

"How did you find out?"

"Why are we playing twenty questions?" Kris was getting a little annoyed.

"Will you shut up." Tala growled at Kris.

"You have anger management problems, you know that?" Kris told her.

A woman hid in a nearby tree, listening to the conversation. Pure white bangs hung into her eyes. The rest of her shoulder length hair was put into a small bun, held by a pair of chopsticks. She glared at the new girls. She wore a green kimono that stopped at her knees. Black spandex shorts could barely be seen under the kimono.

'_They don't seem like much of a threat,' she thought, her glare hardening 'but something about them tells me they are going to be a problem.'_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kris- So how'd you like it?

Shadow- We'll _try_ to update soon if _someone_ doesn't throw any more stories out _-Glares at Kris-_

Kris- IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!

Shadow- (mumbles) Baka


	7. Tala and Kris

Kris- Hey!

Shadow- Sorry we didn't update sooner

Kris- Yea, Shadow has been lazy

Shadow- Shuttup

Kris- Make me

Shadow- Whatever let's just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: We do not own YYH or SM.

Chapter 7

Tala and Kris

"Whatever." Tala growled and rolled her eyes. Kris just smirked and looked at the group.

"So how did you hear about it?" Hotaru asked once again as she looked at the two.

"It's kind of hard not to hear about it Taru. Where we live, we'd be lucky to get out alive if they found out we were friends with you." Tala stated looking at her.

"Or we would just kill them all." Kris added on.

"I agree with you there Kris." Tala stated as everyone headed back to the temple.

"So wait, who exactly are you?" Yusuke asked still slightly confused.

"I'm Tala."

"I'm Kris."

"So where do you two live exactly that has people that hate Lita and her friends?" Kurama asked the duo.

"Demon world." Kris said simply, like it was nothing.

"Then are you demons?" Kurama asked again "I don't sense that you are."

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Kris said simply once again which made Kurama sweat drop.

"We already know who you guys are so don't bother introducing yourselves." Tala added on which made everyone else sweat drop but Tala and Kris.

"Tala, Kris we should catch up. Come on we'll go to Lita's room." Hotaru said as she grabbed each girl's hand and ran down the hall. Lita soon followed after them.

"They're weird." Kuwabara stated at he looked at their retreating forms.

"And you're stupid." Yusuke hit Kuwabara over the head and headed toward the kitchen to get himself a snack.

Kuwabara noticing this followed him.

With the two buffoons gone Kurama turned to Hiei. "Those two aren't normal."

"You think." Hiei replied sarcastically and then teleported away.

Kris- Short

Shadow- But good enough for now

Kris- We've had writers block

Shadow-pretty much

Kris- review please

Shadow- and check out my site Shadow's RPG and Fanfiction

Kris-as well as mine Bloody Wings and Battered Souls


End file.
